Time to Wake Up
by Kira'sGuardian
Summary: Sometimes life knocks you for a spin and you have a hard time getting back up again. That's what happened to me. I'm Emilie Nyamh Bunnymund. I died about 300 years ago and now I have a brain tumor. Surgery was successful but I couldn't remember anyone but my father, E. Aster Bunnymund. Now dark forces are after me and I'm having a hard time trusting anyone but my close family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second story, and it's super non-canon. Bunnymund and Saturnia met about 315 years before the movie. In my mind-which is seriously twisted, mind you-Emilie would have been born and lived for about sixteen years then died in a strange way(which will be told later on) and was resurrected as the look-alike to Sleeping Beauty. She met Jack right after the movie was over-she was not chosen as a Guardian and instead was diagnosed with a brain tumor-and the two became very close.**

**ENJOY!**

When I first woke up, I had no idea who I was. I was in a white room with white sheets and white equipment. The only object in the entire room was a boy, sitting in a silver chair in the corner of the room, near the huge bay window showing a view of a city and a wide river. I glanced around._ Who am I? Where am I? Who's he? Why don't I remember anything?_ I thought, going wide-eyed with panic and fear. I must have made a sound, for the boy stirred. He continued to sleep, though, so I took the opportunity to study him closely. He was very, very pale, and was wearing a blue hoodie that had silver stitching in a frost pattern across the chest and shoulders. Faded brown pants with torn and ripped edges, wrapped with bands of what I think was leather encased thin but powerful legs. An old shepherd's staff was leaning against the wall. Its light brown wood was knotted and twisted, but smooth. I knew it had to be the boy's, because it wasn't white, simply. I looked around the room again. _This almost seems like a hospital room…am I injured?_ As if she had heard my thoughts, a nurse walked in. "Good! You're awake!" She said, breaking into a wide smile. I smiled as well. "Excuse me, miss…"

"Walker. Shara Walker. Just call me Shara. How do you feel? Any dizziness, queasiness, urge to use the restroom?" She replied. I shook my head. "Good. Now, I'm going to tell you a few things that you probably don't remember, all right?" I nodded. "All right. Now, firstly, your name is Emilie Nyamh Bunnymund. You are named for the rose in the compass on a map. You listed yourself as energetic, artistic, and a beautiful singing voice. You are 5'9, approximately 135 lbs, and enjoy walking across beaches. You aren't allergic to anything, and you don't really have any enemies. And that," the nurse said, standing, "Is all I can tell you. I wish you the best of luck, Emilie. You're free to go when you feel like it. Your father is out of town and left you the keys to the house." She handed me a well-worn sketchbook, a case of pencils, and a set of keys. And with that, she left.  
And again, I looked at the boy, only to find that he was awake now. He looked at me and his face broke into a wide grin. "Emilie!" His smile was contagious and I found myself grinning like an idiot. "Hi, there!" His smile faltered for a moment. "You don't remember me, do you?" I shook my head. "Okay…" He started. "I'm Jack Frost. You and I were best friends before you had your surgery. And…well, that's really all I've got…" I smiled at his flustered expression. He really was cute. And sweet. And other things. I giggled and he looked at me. "So, then, if you really are Jack Frost, can you show me?" His beautiful smile returned. He held his hand out to his staff, and it flew into his hand. I gasped and he chuckled. Then he pointed the crooked end at me. His eyes closed and he looked as if he were really concentrating. His eyes opened and he twisted his staff. The table next to my bed iced over in frost and a tiny figure appeared and danced across it. I scooted closer and recoiled for a moment in shock, realizing it was me. The tiny ice-me danced around on the table for a moment, then Jack held out his hand and it stepped onto his palm, seating itself and looking up at me with wide eyes. Jack held his hand out to me and I held my own out, palm up. Ice-me stayed seated, but reached forward and touched the tip of my middle finger with a dainty hand. Immediately my hand went numb, and a layer of frost coated it. A tiny ice-Jack sat up from the center of my hand and got to his feet. He glanced around, then dropped to his knees and started searching for something. He pulled a tiny ice-staff from the frost on my hand and straightened again, looking around. His eyes lit on Ice-me and his little mouth broke into a huge smile. He held out a hand to her and she took it, standing up. They started to dance. Between my hand and Jack's, the two ice people spun and twirled. At some point, Ice-me lost her balance and fell into ice-Jack's arms. I glanced up at Jack and saw him blushing and trying to concentrate on his illusion. The ice people disappeared and a single red rose appeared. Jack handed it to me and I gasped. It was made of colored ice. Jack blew on it and it frosted over. I touched a frosty red petal and smiled. "It's beautiful, Jack." He grinned. "It won't break or be cracked. It won't melt, either." We shared a smile. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Jack blushed furiously and I finally realized that he was blushing frost, not red. "Jack,"  
"Hm?"  
"You're blushing."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Your face is blue."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really."  
"Rats."  
"It's cute."  
"Wait, what? What's cute?"  
"You. I-I mean, the way you blush-Ah, never mind."  
"Aww, you think I'm cute? I'm flattered."  
"You're still blushing."  
"I think it's 'cuz you kissed me."  
"That was a thank-you kiss, thank you."  
"Darn. I was hoping it was different."  
"I'm going to ignore you now."  
"Aw, c'mon, Emilie, don't be that way."  
"Not listening…" I pouted. Jack chuckled.  
"Well, if you're gonna be that way, I'll have to make you laugh. Shouldn't be too hard, right?" He jumped up onto the footrest of my bed and grinned devilishly. I immediately dropped my pouting face and scrambled backwards. "Jack…What are you doing..?" I breathed, watching him warily. He stepped down onto the sheets like a wolf stalking prey and locked eyes with me. He looked…hungry. I drew my knees up to my chest and shivered as he came within reaching distance of me. He touched my feet and I gasped. He was so _cold_. He pulled my feet down flat and I suddenly found myself unable to move. He climbed over me until I was pressed up flat against the headboard and Jack was a few inches away. He moved closer and I could feel his cold breath on my nose. He smelled like frozen pines and peppermint. I giggled softly and he smiled. "Gotcha." He whispered, leaning closer. I froze. "Jack…" he stopped and looked at me with half-lidded eyes. "Jack, wait. I don't…I can't…" He retreated as if I'd hit him.  
"Can't…what?" I looked away. "I can't…I'm…I'm _scared_. I don't want to…" Jack scrambled backwards. "Just…Just go…p-please…" He jumped off the bed onto the floor and darted to the window. He glanced back at me and I saw the pain and hurt in his eyes. I must have loved him or shown him a lot of affection before I underwent surgery. I reached a hand out to him. "Jack, wait-" he jumped out of the window and disappeared. I withdrew my hand and brought it to my chest. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. And it started to snow in my room. I held out my other hand-which was still frosted over-and caught a snowflake. It grew larger and reformed into a tiny pond. Other snowflakes landed and changed until I had an entire view of a winter pond. Another snowflake floated down and formed a tiny Jack. He flew at a high speed towards the pond and landed hard, rolling to a stop. The snowflakes melded together and gave me a close-up view of Jack's face. He rolled flat onto his stomach and buried his face in his hoodie sleeves. My heart gave a painful lurch at the sight. "Jack…" I watched as he pulled his thin body into a crouch, then sat back with a silent sigh and pulled his knees up to his chest. His staff was carelessly thrown at his feet and his hood was pulled up over his silver hair. The view changed and I was looking into Jack's eyes. I could see the tears rolling down his face and the hurt in his eyes. He looked away, as if he knew I was looking at him, and closed his eyes. I tried to touch his face and my hand went through him. I gasped. The feeling of going straight through Jack was colder that his touch. I withdrew my hand back quickly. Jack's hand went up to where my own hand went through his face and cupped his cheek. He looked stunned for a moment. But then the snowflakes all swirled around me for a moment and then disappeared in a whirl of black. "Well, well. What have we here?" A silky British accent hissed from the shadows. A man materialized out of the inky blackness and folded his hands behind his back. "W-Who are you?" My voice trembled and I cursed myself for being so frightened. "I, my dear, am the Nightmare King." He stepped forward and grabbed my arm harshly. "And, dear Emilie, you are coming with me." He blew black dust into my face and caught me as I gasped and fell. I had lost all control over my body. The Nightmare King-whoever he was-yanked me through the room and into the darkness. And everything went black.

**And there you have it! The first chapter! R&R and tell me any ideas you have in your reviews please!**

**Thanks, Kira'sGuardian**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the next chapter is here! Read and review! I need ideas! This story will be continued!**

**Chapter 2** I felt something sinister the moment I woke up. My eyes whipped open and I found myself face-to-face with a huge black horse. Its eyes-disturbingly yellow-bored into mine and felt as if they were ripping me apart inside. A shrill whistle had it retreating instantly and I sat up quickly, instantly regretting it when my head spun and I almost fell back down again. I locked eyes on the horse and the figure beside it. The Nightmare King watched me as warily as I watched him, and then his face broke into a jagged grin. "Welcome, Emilie Nyamh, to the Realm!" He said grandly, swinging his arms wide. The horse ducked its head swiftly to avoid getting hit in the neck. I instinctively leaned back and threw my arm up in defense as he suddenly appeared right next to me. He touched the center of my chest, right where my necklace normally rested. A black swirl of sand appeared and started to grow larger. I felt suddenly woozy and my eyes began drifting shut. The Nightmare King cackled sinisterly and swept out of the room with the horse close behind. I tried to speak and failed. I opened my palm and the small snowflake floated up to my eye level. "Go…Go find Jack…Hurry…" I whispered; my voice butterfly-soft. The snowflake glowed to show it heard my voice and blew out of the room, leaving me alone. The heavy sleep induced by the black sand overtook me, and I sank into it. Nightmares plagued me.  
Farther out in the Realm, Pitch Black cackled as he felt Emilie slip into the sleep. He sent the first few nightmares to her mind, warning them to be gentle and not break her just yet. Nyx, the nightmare who had accompanied him to the girl's awakening, was returned to her normal size and sent to her normal duties. He settled into his throne and swirled black sand in his palm. He looked up at the sound of hoof steps and smiled at his favored nightmare, Arlor. She trotted up calmly and nudged his hand. 'The plan was successful, Master. The girl's snowflake 'escaped' with minor injuries.' She transmitted. He smiled. "Good. Who did you send?" She huffed. 'Myself, Master. I do not trust my sisters and brothers to do the task correctly.' Pitch smiled at her disdain for her fellow nightmares. She was a brilliant and deadly underling, and had not failed him yet. She would someday make a devastating commander if she survived his next task. "Arlor."  
'Yes, Master?'  
"Find the Frost child. Make sure he comes for our guest. Stay out of reach of his staff. Break it if you can."  
'Understood, Master. I shall not fail you.' She bowed her head to him, turned, and galloped into the night sky. He called his commanding nightmare, a massive, scarred creature called Dormir. When the older male trotted to his master's call, Pitch grasped its muzzle in his hand and looked it in the eye. "Follow her. Do not be seen. By _anyone_. If Arlor fails, you _will_ complete her mission, or I will send you to the pit. Am I understood?" The nightmare huffed uncomfortably. 'Perfectly, Master.' Pitch released it. "Good," he said, settling into his throne, "Now go." Dormir galloped after Arlor, staying as far back as he could so he remained out of sensor range for her. He did not want to be dematerialized.

I floated in a world of clouds and thunder. Whenever I was about to land safely on the ground, a layer of frost would appear and I would be blown back into the sky again. _No, _I thought_, this isn't real. This isn't real, the frost…it isn't Jack, it isn't Jack! He wouldn't hurt me… _but a voice would slip into my mind, hissing disbeliefs into my mind. _Thisss isss reeaall…Jack Frosssst is keeping you in the ssskyyy to ssstop you from sssavingg yourssselfff…He isss the one to blame for thisss…you cannot trussst hiimmm…Only Pitchh can sssave you…_ I struggled to fight the voice. _No! Jack isn't to blame! This isn't real, this isn't true! Get out of my head! Get out of my HEAD!_ I was thrown back into the sky again. And I screamed.  
"PITCH!" And I came down to the ground and stayed there.

Jack's POV  
When the snowflake floated to me and glowed, I pushed it away. "Jack…" Came Emilie's voice, soft and weak. "Emilie?"  
"Jack…Help me…"  
"Where are you?"  
"P-Pitch….Realm…Hurry, Jack…" Her voice faded and the snowflake melted. I looked up, suddenly feeling watched. A huge black nightmare stood huffing across the clearing. I jumped to my feet and it leapt into the sky, fleeing back to the Realm. I chased after it, shooting bolts of ice after its retreating shadow. I followed it into the forest on the far side of Burgess and down an old rabbithole, enlarged so the horse could run in without having to shrink. It led me inside and through an old passageway. I paused. The Realm was splayed out before me. In the center on the ground was Emilie, writhing as if she was on fire. Then she screamed. "PITCH!" and stopped moving. I ran to her and picked her up. She was sleeping. I turned to get out and Pitch was there behind me. He smirked. "I believe she called for _me_, Frost." He sneered. I held Emilie closer to me and felt her arms pressing weakly against my chest. Glancing down, I saw her start to writhe again. "P-Pitch!" She cried. My eyes flew to Pitch's. He was smirking at Emilie. "What did you do to her, Pitch?" I snarled. Pitch's sneer turned to me. "Nothing. What did _you_ do, Jack?" His voice lowered to a throaty whisper as Emilie turned again. "But I think you should get moving, Jack. North might not be able to save her in time." His voice shrank away as I jumped into the air. "Think of _every_ possible solution, Jack! Even the ridiculous fairy tales you tell children!" I hugged Emilie close and flew as fast as I possibly could to the North Pole. I could feel her struggling grow weaker and weaker. Suddenly, she was still. I looked down. Her eyes were open wide. But they were yellow. Then I felt a sickening pain in my stomach and looked down. A long, wickedly sharp dagger was piercing my flesh, digging into my ribs. Emilie's hand was around its hilt and she twisted it upwards. All the air left me as the dagger penetrated a lung. I let go of Emilie and clutched my stomach. Losing my grip on the winds, I plummeted down into the ice water of the northern seas. Hitting the surface was like hitting a wall at full force. I felt several bones crack and screamed. Water filled my mouth and I started to panic. I was drowning all over again. I looked up and saw the Moon shining down. A figure stood silhouetted against the glow of the moonlight and I saw Emilie's face. She was crying. Blood smeared her face from her hand that held the dagger. She dropped to her knees and dropped into the water. Her hand was outstretched to me and I could see the tears streaming out of her eyes. Her mouth was twisted into a soundless scream as her body froze around her. Her blood solidified in her veins and her eyes glazed over. Her fingers touched mine and my vision went black as coldness overtook me. It wasn't the coldness of winter or my own regular cold. This was the coldness of death.

***hides from angry readers* I'm sorry I'm sorry! Jack will be back, I promise! I promise, I promise, I promise!**

**Kira'sGuardian**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

North looked at the block of ice before him and struggled not to cry. Two figures were encased within. One, a boy with a torn blue hoodie and silver hair, reached out to the other. Reddened ice stretched from a wound in his stomach and reached all the way to the other figure. A girl, wearing a longer dress with a jacket wrapped around her, reached to the boy. North could see the tears streaming from her eyes, which were still open. Her face was still stained with blood, as was her hand. Her mouth was open in a soundless scream, and bubbles of air were still visible where they had frozen. North took a deep breath and looked at their hands. The pair's outstretched hands had intertwined right before they were frozen. A single tear slid down North's face and he turned and left the room, making his way to the Globe of Belief. He walked to the console and looked at the lever activating the signal and took a deep breath. His hand twisted and pressed the lever down that activated the aurora borealis, calling the other guardians. Immediately a tunnel opened beside him and Bunny hopped out. "North, what's the big deal? Why'd ya call me here a week before Easter? Ah'm not even done with half the eggs!" North put his hand on Bunny's shoulder. "Patience, old friend. This is of extreme importance." As he said that, Tooth flitted in. "North?" He turned to her and sighed. "Wait, Toothiana. Is important to all of us." He watched as Sandy flew down from the skylight. When his fellow guardians had greeted each other and turned their attention to him, he pressed his hands together. "Follow." He said, and led them back to his office. Tooth fluttered nervously and looked around. "North, what about Jack? Shouldn't we wait for him?" Bunny saw North's expression and laid a paw on Tooth's arm. "Ah think it concerns Frostbite, mate." He said softly, hoping the kid hadn't done anything too stupid this time. North opened the door to his workshop and all three of the other guardians froze. Tooth let out a strangled sob. Sandy bowed his head sadly and Bunny just stared. "Oh, Frostbite…what happened ta ya, mate?" He whispered, moving forward to lay a paw on the ice. North patted Tooth's shoulder. "What happened, mate?" Bunny asked, turning to face North. The old Russian sighed. "Yetis were out on patrol and saw it happen. Jack was carrying girl, then both dropped. Girl hit ice and rolled; Jack fell through. Girl dove in after him, and we find them like this." He looked up at the girl's face. "Something happened to her. She was controlled, she stabbed Jack. Then she wake up." Bunny sighed. "Mate…wait a sec!" He put an ear to the ice. "Mate, Jack's alive!" North moved forward and touched his hand to the ice. Sure enough, there was a pulse. Then a second one. "The girl as well!" He laughed. "I knew it! Jack will never let go of life." He shooed the others out. "You are welcome to stay at Pole, but you must stay out of way! We have people to save!" The others retreated from the room and North got directly to work.

Jack

I felt the darkness and the cold fade away and I shot up, gasping for breath. I was in my room at North's workshop. I looked around, then sat up. I could remember everything before I blacked out. My stomach didn't hurt; under closer inspection, I found it completely healed. I stood and made my way outside. I was met with silence. Looking around, I found a yeti. He led me to North's office. Looking in, I found North working on a huge chunk of ice. "North?" he whipped around and smiled widely. "Jack! You are awake! How you feel?" he boomed. I smiled. "Fine, actually." Then I noticed the ice behind North. I gasped and ran forward. Emilie was encased in the ice, her hand being the only thing freed from the ice. "North, how..?"  
"This is how we found you both."  
"But…why is she still in the ice?"  
"You are priority."  
"She's my priority!"  
"She is a dead child!"  
"No…" I stopped. North realized his mistake and started to apologize. "No, she can't be dead…She can't be!"  
"Jack. You were both dead when the yetis found you."  
"Then how am I standing here?"  
"Man in Moon-"  
"Man in Moon what? Brought me back? Why, so I can suffer for the rest of eternity because I know that I failed her and let her die?! That I gave up on her? No, no, I don't think so. Not again." I felt some power course through me. "I love her, North. So back off, and let me do my job." North started to protest, but I ignored him and put my hand on the ice. It shattered into millions of pieces which I moved out of harm's way. I also made sure that none of them touched Emilie. Her body dropped to the ground and I ran to her. Lifting her gently into my arms, I looked angrily at North. "She has a pulse. She's alive." North retreated a step. "She could not be alive, she had no pulse! She had nothing!" I felt the same power start to gather again and stood, shifting Emilie so she was safely nestled in my grasp. I moved forward and North moved quickly out of my way. I heard the door to North's office close softly behind me, and as expected, Bunny popped out of a hole. "Jack, what're ya-" I glared at him and he fell silent. "I'm taking her home." I said coldly. Bunny stiffened. "She's safe here, Frostbite. No one'll hurt her while you or I are here. You got a Pooka's promise." I felt that Bunny was feeling the same way as I did about Emilie; that she was important. I nodded and carried her back to my room, but before I could open the door Bunny stopped me. "Jack, think for a moment. Whether she's a human or a spirit now, ah don't think your room'll do her much good. The little shelia needs warmth." I sighed and let Bunny take her from me, but followed close behind him as he walked back to his own room, nestling Emilie in his warm fur. I felt a sudden pang of jealousy. Why was it that I was destined to freeze everyone I met? Every girl I'd ever known had been hurt in some way relating to me. I watched as Bunny carried Emilie inside and closed the door softly behind him. I turned, feeling empty and betrayed for some reason, and returned to my own room. I slammed the door shut and shot ice across the room angrily until my entire room was an ice castle; befitting for an ice prince such as myself…All I was missing was my princess…

Aster

I don't really know what came over me to argue with Frostbite over where the girl would go. Maybe it was common sense; she was cold, she was human, therefore she needed warmth. But I also felt as if I needed to protect her. It was the same feeling I'd had when I wanted to protect Sophie, but more…involved. The same feeling as if she was a spring spirit. But I brushed all those feelings away and laid her in the bed North had provided for me, even though it hadn't really ever been used. As soon as my paws left her, she started tossing and turning, as if she was having a terrible nightmare. I touched my paw to her forehead and she calmed down. I removed my paw and she started to writhe again. I lifted her up again and carried her to the nest I'd made safely tucked into the corner of the room. I placed her on the soft blankets and curled around her instinctively. As soon as I settled, she turned and buried her hands in my fur, snuggling closer. She was shivering, I finally noticed, and I took note of her still-wet dress. I picked her up and slipped a quilt from the nearby rocking chair and bundled her in it. She sighed contentedly, and then rolled over into my side again. She buried her face in my paws and one of her arms slid around one of my fingers. I sensed the storm coming and thunder rocked Santoff Clausen for a moment. The girl squeaked in fear and cuddled closer, shivering even under the huge quilt. I sighed. I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, was I? But whatever I thought, I shifted and wrapped my paws around her, tucking her close to my chest. I moved the quilt to cover us both and she buried her face in my chest, closing her hands into loose fists in my fur. She sighed and I could feel her frenzied heartbeat begin to ease and beat steadily. Even though I barely knew this girl, I felt as if she was extremely important; as if…she was a part of me somehow. I shook that feeling off quickly. I don't have attachments beside the Guardians. I don't have enough time for an attachment. Or babysitting. Easter's a week away; I have eggs to paint. And eggs to send out. But the girl moaned quietly in her sleep and drawn her legs up, whimpering quietly. I brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead before I realized what I was doing. When I did, she had already calmed down and relaxed, falling back into a deeper sleep. I rested my chin on her forehead and closed my eyes, feeling the numbing sleep coming over me, probably courtesy of Sandy. Within what felt like moments, I had sunk into the world of dreams.

3rd Person POV

Unbeknownst to Bunny and the sleeping Emilie, Jack was watching them from outside the window, where he'd shot to as soon as he calmed down a bit. The longer he watched, the more frustrated he became, and the worse the storm became that was brewing behind him in the Northern skies. When he saw Emilie flinch and take refuge in Aster's chest when thunder struck, he retreated back into his room. He ignored the bed and instead began creating an ice statue. Legs and a torso, then arms, neck, and head; he crafted each section carefully and then refroze all of them together into a spitting image of Emilie. He started to doze off when creating the ruffles in her dress, as he imagined they would blow in the wind, much like her hair, which was when he truly fell asleep. Sandy peeked in at that exact moment, just to check on the spirit, who wasn't dreaming. He caught the spirit on a cloud of sand and placed him gently on the bed. Then Sandy closed the door softly behind him and made his way along the corridors, smiling at his sleeping companions as he continued to his own room, where his bed awaited.

**Sorry this chapter took so long! and that it's so long...But it was fun to write Bunny and Emilie together! R&R!**

**Thanks, Kira'sGuardian**


End file.
